deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Slendermorph
'''The Slendermorph '''is a Necromorph created from the body of a Slenderman. Description The Slendermorph 'is a very tall Necromorph, ranging from 7-10 feet in height and is extremely skinny, almost as skinny as that of The Charred. Being created from the body of a Slenderman, it has no face whatsoever. It still however wears its "suit." It is able to act like that of a normal Slenderman but can also alter the shape and use of its "arms" and tentacles. Its mysterious properties disable most electronic systems and thus cannot be tracked using most forms of radar, cannot be captured on film, is uneffected by any electronic weapon, and also renders most electronic guns useless. It has the ability to teleport up to 50 feet and, do to the strange combination of the two types of life forms, has the ability to phase through objects for a limited amount of time. It was originally a Slenderman but has been infected by that of the signal of a Marker shard, which was being carried around at the time it was encountered. How the Slenderman was able to get "infected" is unknown as the Slenderman was very much alive. The Marker shard acted very strangely on the Slenderman, and this had an undesireable effect on the Marker shard. After the Slenderman was infected, the Marker shard got extremely hot and burst into pieces. Attacks It attacks differ from a normal Slenderman but also has some of the same attacks. It can use its long to strangle or grapple victims. However, he can also warp his arms into sycthe-like appendages, like that of a Slasher. Being able to sprout multiple tentacles by will, it can also use these to strangle and grapple victims. But, like its arms, these can be warped. These however, are warped into something like that of a Lurker's tentacles and it possesses the ability to fire barbs. An attack completely unique to its Necromorph form, it can send out very strange EMP blasts in the form of a small ball or wave that shock and stun its prey. One thing that affects its victims, but isn't really an attack, is something that it can give off as a regular Slenderman or as a Slendermorph. It gives out a disease, the causes of which are unknown, though it is thought to be caught through looking at the Slenderman/morph. This "disease" is known as Slendersickness. Slendersickness Slendersickness is a rare disease caught only through the sightings or interactions with a Slenderman or Slendermorph. This disease, while not really fatal itself, can very easily lead to death. Some symptoms of this "disease" include hallucinations, nose bleeds, fever, nausea, coughs, exhaustion, troubled/painful breathing, eye trauma, coughing/vomitting blood, signs of radiation poison/exposure, amnesia, nightmares, difficulty swallowing, and varying aches and pains. The symptoms do not all occur at once, but rather start appearing the more times you encounter the Slenderman/morph. Not only do they increase in symptoms, but the severity of these symptoms increase. This may make it unbearable for the person with Slendersickness and they may, as a result, commit suicide or just let themselves be caught. The Operator Symbol The Operator symbol, a "O" with an "X" through it, is the sign of the Operator. It's exact use is unknown but there are a few possibilities that have been concluded concerning its use. These include: being a spot where the Operator may teleport (rather than that at random), marking a spot where the Operator has been (maybe to mark a victim's death/meeting location), a portal of some sort where a person (most likely a Proxy) may talk to the Operator, a warning sign (to indicate the Operator is/has been/will be here), or (and least likely) a mark that prevents the Operator from teleporting to that area (within a certain radius.) However, a meaning of the symbol could just be to indicate that he has no eyes. Abilities Teleportation 'Theories These are various theories and ideas that try to explain how/why the Slenderman is able to teleport. ''Quantum Theory This theory is based around the idea that Slenderman is a physical substratum, not a thoughtform, whose existence and powers are in part reliant on physics and understood science. This explanation seeks a physical explanation and not a psuedo-scientific explanation for Slenderman. The Copenhagen model of quantum mechanics, the interpretation of experimental particle data widely taught and accepted, is believed by many to be nearly synonymous with indeterminism, the philosophy that all actions of the Universe are inherently random. Data from experimentation in the quantum domain reveal that electrons and other fundamental particles have what is called a wavefunction, or ''ψ. The Copenhagen model posits that this wavefunction is a probability distribution of the particle in question, and is collapsed by an external measurement into certainty. Thus, the particle could be anywhere in spacetime, but has a greater probability of being located at one position than another. When the wavefunction is collapsed by an observer or measurement, it is forced to randomly choose a position with respect to the probability of the equation. However, as more and more wavefunctions overlap, the probability distribution is amplified further to a certain position, such that the composite wavefunction has a higher degree of certainty in being found at a certain region. Thus, a human made of billions of particles is not as "mobile" as a quantum particle in that it is almost certainly in any given position at any The physics of the quantum world are obviously very similar to the observed supernatural activity of Slenderman. As Slenderman is never seen before standing in a fixed position, and because Slenderman's "teleportation" is seemingly instantaneous and unlimited, the explanation of "slenderwalking" as a quantum wavefunction gains credence. Likewise, as the author of Encyclopedia Slenderia notes, "the idea of something gaining a fixed position due to being observed screams quantum physics." As a quantum particle exists superposed in all possible quantum states before it is collapsed into certainty, Slenderman exists in all possible locations before an observer (most likely his victim) collapses Slenderman into a certain location. For the quantum theory of Slenderman's supernatural nature to have substantial explanatory power, Slenderman must have a wavefunction with probability similar to lonely fundamental particles. Thus, sophisticated versions of quantum theory suggest that Slenderman is himself a sort of natural embodiment of probability, a fundamental substratum that, although seemingly composed of billions of particles like humans, acts as a single quantum particle. Furthermore, if Slenderman has this single particle activity, he must also be plenipotent, in that he controls the probabilistic wavefunction and consequently his position within spacetime. There is current scientific reasearch into wavefunction control, such as in quantum dotstime, and will not "jump" around as single particles often do. ''Tulpa Effect A tulpa is a thoughtform, or being created from the collective thoughts of separate individuals. Tulpas are theoretical in nature, although some semi-scientific research and studies were conducted in the area between 1960-1980. The Tulpa Effect is the name given to the unintentional creation of a tulpa based on collective belief of a being with similar traits. Core Theory'' This theory is based mostly around the hypothetical existance of the Tulpa Effect, and acts as an in-game reasoning as the the creation of Slenderman in each individual series, describing them as a tulpa created by the series' protagonists. Mind Control The Slenderman/morph has the ability to take control of other people's minds, however, the exact way of how he does this is unknown. There are a few possible ways that have been concluded though. The first is that he does not actually take control of his victim's mind, the victim just enters a zombie-like state where they will obey without hesitation. The second is that he actually is able to take control of people's minds and make them do his bidding. These people whom do acts for him are known as Proxies (See ''Proxies ''Section Below.) Shape Shifting Slenderman is beleived to have the ability to shape shift as he is seen in various different forms throughout time, most commenly in a black suit, with black or white gloves, and a black or red tie. Being a unknown entity it is highly unlikely that this is his natural skin, as he has not always been shown as a man in a suit. He has also been shown as an "undead warrior" with multiple appendages. This stimulates, and supports. that the Slenderman is in fact able to shape shift. The most likely reasons for him doing so are to strike fear into a victim, fit into society, or to gain trust in victims. Proxies Proxies are people that are under the influence of the Slenderman/morph or the influence of whatever is influencing the Slenderman/morph. Why under the influenec they act as a proxy (hence the name) for the Slenderman/morph. However, not much is known about proxies and their real purpose. Some of the things proxies do include destroying/leaving evidence, influencing other people, creating objects, manipulating objects, creating videos, and other jobs. Why these jobs are done exactly is unknown, but is most likely so that the Slenderman/morph has more victims. Other Names The Slenderman is known by different names, and these change based on the time period and location in which he is encountered. *The Operator *The Tall Man *Der Ritter *The Thin Man *The Pale One *The White King *Master *Tree Man *Slendy (Nickname) Appearances Dead Space: Break-Fast: Slendermorph Trivia *There is no limit to how many tentacles it can grow and therefore the number of barbs it can fire is infinite. However, there is a limtation to the rate of fire at which it fires the barbs. *The only way to kill the Slendermorph is to dismember its head and arms and then any tentacles that are already formed before any more are formed. If it is not dismembered fast enough, the head and arms will grow out. *Slendermorph, for unknown reasons, is not bloody at all. *It prefers to stalk victims rather than attack it, and will normally wait a few days before killing its victim. *It shows signs of still having the mind it had as a regular Slenderman, which shows that it may have some immunities to the Necromorph pathogen. *While the Slendermorph is not ''exactly ''a Slenderman, he is considered to be a more "evolved" form and therefore shares the same history, traits, names, etc of a Slenderman (to a certain extent.) Gallery Quantum Theoryman.png|The Quantum Theory Operator symbol.png|The Operator Symbol Slenderman.jpg Der Ritter.jpg|An old version of Slenderman Sources *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Theory *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Tulpa_Effect *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Core_Theory *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Man Category:Squattop's Necromorphs Category:Godly Necromorphs Category:Dead Space: Break-Fast: Slendermorph